


The new enemy

by ChampionPsy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Guzma - Freeform, Guzmeria, Multi, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, plumeria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionPsy/pseuds/ChampionPsy
Summary: It has been ten years after the events of sun and moon. And Guzma now works for the melemele papers together with Plumeria. But one day Guzma's worst nightmare re appears.





	The new enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, before I get into the story I would like to tell what has happened between sun and moon and this story.
> 
> Guzma is 32 and works for the melemele papers as an illustrator for their new comic komala vibes.  
> Plumeria is 31 and works for the melemele papers as a reporter. She is currently dating Blue  
> Gladion is 24 and is the president of the Aether foundation.  
> Nathan is 35 and is the best agent the international police has to offer.  
> That's about all so please enjoy my story

It was another normal day for Guzma. He ate some breakfast (a shit ton of Tepig bacon) took a shower and went to work. It was a normal day overall, the people of Hao'li city were happy. But he wasn't. He missed those cute numbskulls from po Town. Most of them didn't get jobs or anything after that brat and his friend lillie came and messed everything up. At least he still got to see plums. He was so caught up in his thoughts he forgot about where he was going and bumped in to a Young man with blond hair and White clothes. He almost didn't recognize Gladion, since he had changed so much. "ahh Guzma good to see you, I heard from Hau that you and Plumeria got hired by the Melemele papers" said Gladion.  
," yeah i got a good job as the illustrator for their comic Komala vibes" Guzma said with a hint of proudness in his voice. "well I'm sad we can't talk more but I have to go" Guzma mumbled "see ya" before beginning to run towards the skyscraper that was his workplace. He got there five minutes late, and hurried to his office, but in the doorway stood his boss the former Trial captain Ilima. "hi Ilima here, Guzma you're five minutes late". "wow jolly gee am I, I toooootallly didn't notice" Guzma said sarcasticly. "Guzma we talked about this, drop the attitude you aren't the big bad boss anymore, you're just the illustrator, Now get back to work. Said Ilima " whatever you say bossio". Guzma worked for about two hours before he got bored and went to the break room. While he was making a cup of Tapu cocoa he saw Plumeria come in. He went to her and said hi "what is it Guz" she answered. Guzma could hear and see she was very tired " Plum are you alright, I noticed that ya were lookin kinda tired". " thank you for tryin to help Guz but I am alright"she said, but he could tell that she was lying. They suddenly heard a voice coming from the office room " Hi Ilima here with bad news. We have hit a major bump, a few hours ago we discovered a big virus in our systems which means we cant print the papers the next two weeks, so you are going to have a holiday until the problem is fixed so that's at least good news but now, have a good holiday. He said smiling before going back to his office. Most people were either confused or in Guzma's case chearing. He smiled an began and said " were getting an extra holiday Fuck yeah" before punching the wall , but Guzma hit a little too hard AKA he punched straight through. And from Ilimas office I loud scream could be heard "Guuuuzzmmaaa". Guzma turned around and ran with a big smile on his face, not even noticing his bleeding hand. Plumeria chuckled before running after him. When they got outside the building Guzma said "this is the fifth wall I have broken through this week" while laughing together with plum. They began walking, and talked about an hour or so not where they were going until Plum stopped and said " I should probably get home and tell Blue". While she said it Guzma's face darkened. Suddenly the Team skull music began to play and Guzma's phone vibrated. He picked it up and said "That's odd, plums I just received an email saying, ub 01 located"  
,"yeah that is odd but maybe it was sent to the wrong person" Plum said. "You're probably right, wait" he said " look at this old picture I found of us". It was a picture of them sitting next to the old dried out pool " I look so gangster with the gold bling and you look like a goth teen". They both laughed for a while. But plum finally said that she had to go but Guzma said " can't I at least follow you there." Sure" she said and they started walking. While were walking a loud noise came out from what seemed like everywhere, they stopped to see what was going on, and to they're suprise the sky began to crack open and out from that came Guzma's worst nightmare. A white creature came out with long tentacles. Only one person knew this creature and it was Guzma. But no this wasn't just a random nihilego. No this was the one that possessed him 10 years ago, but now he was more clever he was stronger, and he knew what to do. He reached Down to his belt but his ultra balls weren't there. The nihilego charged towards him but in bi the last few seconds it jump Plumeria knocking her out. But Guzma had, had enough he began to walk towards it " you wonna know what destruction looks like". The nihilego stared at him confused. "well here it is in human form ITS YA BOI GUZMA" he said and with all his power he swung his arm like a torpedo. But this time it was different from last time , cause he could feel its soft skin crack under his fist sending it flying into the a building. The beast was boiling with anger, and charged Guzma, who didn't have time to defend himself. But down from the sky came a shadow and grabbed the nihilego throwing it into the portal before landing and being returned to its pokeball. Suddenly a man came down the street holding the pokeball that the creature lived in. He had silver hair and a tuxedo on. "my name is agent Nathan Ferrum, come with me or i will arrest you on the spot".  
FIN


End file.
